The specification relates to an efficient over-the-air software update for a connected vehicle.
Modern vehicles include software running onboard. Unfortunately, it is hard to identify all the bugs and vulnerability problems in the vehicle software before the vehicles are first sold to the public. Once a software problem is found in the field, the cost of fixing the problem is expensive. One of the reasons for this expense is that a large portion of software is commonly used among many different types of vehicles from the same original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”) and, so, the recall should be fleet-wide. The software problem may be resolved by a software update.